I Trust No One But You
by younix
Summary: two kids powers destiny love hate awesome story. Shadow & OC
1. Gunsmoke and broken hearts

Hey guys, this is my second story, enjoy it or don't.

Gun smoke and broken hearts

It was a beautiful summer evening, with rolling clouds and singing trees, along a hillside laid a young female hedgehog of seven, at her side, her twin brother, both of them oblivious to how their lives are about to change forever.

"Aren't the clouds beautiful Dawn?" Asked a grey hedgehog sweetly. He was light grey with a darker grey muzzle and piercing blue eyes. "Yes Stone, they certainly are." Replied Dawn in a soft tone. She was light pink with silver tipped hair and eyes. Slowly Dawn began to close her eyes, she loved nature more than anything, and would do everything she could to protect it. Suddenly they were awoken from their slumber by the sounds of an epic battle in the distance, panicking for the safety of their family; they jumped from the grass and ran to investigate.

Ivy's P.O.V

I don't know how or why this battle began, but somehow we find ourselves battling against the iron queen and her armies when to make matters worse robot nick and his robots appeared. You'd probably suppose that, since I'm the queen I'd just be sitting on my throne barking orders, but I wasn't! I was in the battle alongside my husband Storm, and, as the battle raged on, I began to wonder what was to become of my children when…I saw them there in amongst the chaos. I just didn't know what to do. All I could do was keep battling and hope for the best.

Stone's P.O.V

As we rounded the next hill, we saw it! The battle was bigger than anything we'd ever seen, and when you live in the Clover kingdom you see ALOT of battles. I didn't know how much longer they could hold out.

Dawn's P.O.V

I just stood there watching my friends and family die in horror when suddenly; I got this sudden impulse to go out there and fight, so I grabbed a bow and arrow from my now dead mother's body and plunged into battle. As I was fighting, my father came up to me and told me to run away from here as fast as I could; he then gave me his gun and dagger and kissed my forehead softly. "I love you sweetheart." He whispered, smiling. Before I could reply Stone dragged me away and my dad was soon lost in the battle.

Storm's P.O.V

I could only smile lovingly at my daughter as she ran away and deep in my heart I knew she was destined for something great. "Good luck, Dawn." I whispered, than everything went black.

Dawn's P.O.V

I'm so mad right now I could spit! How DARE those people ruin our peaceful day? They just ran in and attacked us without warning! The nerve! If I ever see those idiots again…I'm going to kill them! Not to mention they killed all my friends and family…accept Stone, and I didn't even get to say goodbye to mother. Not many people understand this but, I've always had a special relationship with my family, especially my mother therefore this bow will be one of the things I hold dearest to my heart. The other is a bracelet my brother made for me, it's just a hair band with a purple stone attached to it so I can wear it in my hair if I wanted to, he's basically the best brother a gal could hope to have!

Author

Dawn and Stone then reach the river and climb into the emergency escape boat, together they look up at the once blue sky, now gray with gun smoke and make a silent oath that one day they would avenge those responsible for their lives ruin, but now was not that time, now was the time to run, run from their friends, run from their family, run from their foes, run from clover kingdom run from their old lives and now for a new one…but how will two seven-year olds ever make it in the wild?

Annnnnnnnd cut!

So, what did you guys think? Do you love it so much you want to marry it? Hate it so much you want it to drop dead? Do I even care what you think of my story? Of course not! Later dudes!

Aloha!


	2. to hate butterflies and not wear dresses

Aloha! Ha ha, you don't know if I said hello or goodbye!

Why I hate butterflies and don't wear dresses

Dawn's P.O.V

After a few days of sailing, we landed ashore and began to wander around the woods looking for a nice place to spend the night and maybe get something to eat. The sky was cloudy so we knew we had to find shelter or face the rain. At last, we wandered into an abandoned cave, by now my puffy silver silk dress was ruined but…it was all I had to wear so…oh well.

Author

Now the clouds completely covered the sky, the rain fell hard, the wind blew strong, thunder crackled like a gun, but in the cave with the two hedgehogs, nothing stirred.

Meanwhile…in Mobatroalis.

Sonic's P.O.V

"For the last time Amy, I just want to be friends!" No matter how many times I shout it in her face, it just doesn't seem to get through to her thick skull! "Fine! She shouted. Be that way!" Then stormed off. At least now maybe I'd get some peace. "Hey, Sonic!" Tails shouted, flying up to me though the rain. "What?" I snapped, getting irritated. Tails recoiled in fear. "I-I just came to tell you when the storm will be over." He stammered. "Oh. I replied. Sorry about that little bro, Amy troubles." "That's ok Sonic. Tails said smiling. Anyway, Knuckles wants to talk to you, he says It's important. "Ok, I'll be right there!" I said, giving him a wink and a thumbs-up than speeding away to the knothole.

Author

Now we join Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Cosmo and Amy at the knothole. "This is bad, guys." Said Knuckles while pacing back and forth. The Clover kingdom has been defeated." "Oh no! Shouted Cream. But they were our strongest defense against Egg man and the Iron Queen!" "I know." Knuckles replied gravely. "What are we going to do now? Asked Tails. Ever since Egg man and the Iron Queen joined forces, they've been unstoppable." "I've spoken to the master emerald recently and-" "Knuckles! Rouge interrupted. What does that emerald have to do with our situation?" "A lot." He hissed back. "Anyway, he continued. The emerald said that two Mobians escaped from the fight in Clover." "Well tell you precious emerald that we don't care about a couple escapees!" Sonic shouted. "Easy, pal." Tails said coolly. "Let Knuckles speak." "Anyhow. Knuckles continued, rolling his eyes. The master emerald says that these two are part of a prophesy." "Prophesy?" Amy questioned. "Yes, Amy, the prophesy says there are six Mobians that be fall our greatest enemy." "So these Mobians are to defeat Egg man and the Iron queen?" Cream asked. "No Cream, Mephiles." Sonic's eyes widened. "But no one can defeat Mephiles!" Knuckes ignored him. "Defeat Mephiles, defeat Egg man and the Iron queen. "Knuckles, Cosmo asked. Can you tell us who they are?" "Not really, the emerald only gave me the initials of their first and last names, D.D, S.D, V.D, M.P, C.F and S.R. "Anything else?" S.D is married to V.D." "How old are these escapees?" Asked Sonic. "Same as Amy." "Were Doomed! No one could possibly be married at seven or eight!" "I guess we'll just have to keep fighting then," Tails sighed.

Easy! Shadow thought.

Back in the woods…

Dawn's .

Thank goodness it finally stopped raining! Now we can find some food and a nice place to stay. I freeze, there, in a pasture was a nine point deer. My mouth begins to water as images of the chase and kill run though my mind, then, I remembered something mother always said to me, "Don't be like them, Dawn." You see, the Mobians of Clover are a violent kingdom , and hunger for the joy of fighting and killing, that's why the children of Clover are given the best training at an early age, and I was at the top of the class! I quickly shook my head, I will kill the deer, but I won't enjoy it. My mother told me not to. Silently, I raise my bow and take aim.

Stone's P.O.V

I was gathering firewood when I heard Dawn scream, forgetting my task, I dropped the firewood and ran to her aid.

Author

"Dawn what is it, what's wrong? Stone yelled as he reached her. "Help me!" Dawn pleaded. She was being levitated in the air by a bunch of butterflies, on the ground lat a dead buck.

Dawn's P.O.V

After I shot the buck, I ran the field where it was grazing; the minute I crossed into that meadow, got this feeling in my gut, I shook inwardly something was wrong here. Shaking the feeling, I leaned down to pick up the buck when, for no apparent reason, a butterfly landed on my shoulder! I tried to shake it off' but more kept coming, eventually, there were so many of them that I was levitated into the air! I screamed, what else was I supposed to do? Moments later Stone arrived, he grabbed my legs and tried to pull me down. Pretty soon, the butterflies let go and we fell to the ground, well, Stone fell anyway. I was caught on a branch in a tree by my dress. Stone tried to reach me, but I was too high, so I just hung there till my dress tore and I fell down. When we got up we saw smoke rising into the air, knowing there was probably a fire some were, so we gathered up our buck and began to walk toward it. Soon we reached a small stone cottage.

Author

Dawn and Stone had come across the home of Violet Ivanfield, an orphanage escapee o about seven; she had built the cottage herself after wandering into the woods. Cautiously, Stone walked up to the door and knocked. A young female hedgehog with purple fur and curly purple quills with deep brown eyes answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked. "I'm sorry mam. Stone began. But we seem to be lost and we need a place to stay, could you possibly help us?" "Please call me Violet. She answered and you're both welcome to stay with me, if I can cook up that buck of yours." "Of course!" They replied happily. "Great! Violet cheered. We'll be friends in no tine, come on in!"

Dawn's P.O.V

Right before I entered the cottage, I looked up at the sky, now fading from blue to orange, and made two resolutions: one: Never wear dresses accept to parties and weddings. Two: I HATE butterflies.

Yay for the end of chapter two! Again R&R I own nothing.

Aloha!

.


	3. Elements, Stars and shapeshifting

Aloha again dudes!

Here is the translation of the six destined to save Mobious.

Dawn Destiny, Stone Destiny, Violet Destiny, Cosmo Flower, Miles Prower and Shadow Riesling.

I apologies for any OOC

Elements, Stars, Shape shifting and a chaos cave.

It's been four years to the day Stone and Dawn met Violet at that log cabin. They spent those years hunting, fighting and growing closer together. Today was a very special day though, the day they discover their powers. Dawn and Violet were now best friends and Violet was Stone's girlfriend.

"Hey Dawn?" Violet asked one day while they were by the water. They were eleven now and soon Dawn and Stone would be turning twelve. "Yeah Violet?" "Well, do you think that you are ever going to find a boyfriend? I mean come on; Stone is the only guy out here."

Dawn P.O.V

I sighed. Here we go again! "I told you, Violet; I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I began. Besides, I'm much too busy for a boyfriend anyway." "Oh, sure! Violet said sarcastically. Your way to busy fishing to spend time with someone outside your friends or family." "I have my reasons, Violet." I sighed. I felt my stomach turn, all that romantic mush just makes me sick! "Can you tell me the reasons again?" Violet pleaded. I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Number one: I don't trust anyone I don't know. Number two: Romance makes me sick! Number three: I'm allergic to roses. There, I gave yow my reasons again." "Well, I'm sure you'll change your mind during your birthday next week." Violet whispered. "Hah, that'll be the day!" I scoffed.

AUTHOR INTURRUPTION.

Um…hi guys sorry about this, just wanted to say that you probably think that Dawns a big jerk but, she has to put up with this like, everyday, cut her some slack guys! Anyway, she found out about the roses back when she was three. And she does NOT have anger issues, just sarcasm,

On with the story!

That evening, Dawn, Stone and Violet sat around a campfire, laughing. "Hey Dawn, don't you think it would be so cool if I could move stuff with my mind?" Stone asked. "Ha-ha! Don't be ridiculous, Stone! You don't have telepathy! Dawn joked. "Well, I can try." Stone said, turning serious. "Ok honey, go for it!" Violet exclaimed.

Author

Stone's gaze traveled around till it finely settled on a rock a few feet away he began to focus and then relax, then, it began to rise above the ground! Everyone was so shocked, it ruined Stone's concentration and the rock fell to the ground with a thud. "What…just…happened? They all asked simultaneously, which was followed by an awkward silence. "Wow, Stone! You have freaking super powers! Dawn shouted excitedly. Violet just gaped. Wait a minute, you're my brother, that means I must have powers too!" Dawn then attempts to move a stick with her mind. "Unnnnn…unnnn…unn-" "Alright sis, that's enough." Stone stopped her.

"How did you do that so easily?" Violet asked when they had all calmed down. "Well…I…I don't actually know, I just came naturally." Stone muttered. "Oh, okay, cool!" Violet exclaimed. "While were on the subject of powers. Violet continued. I wish I could turn into an animal, like maybe a rabbit or something." Violet looked calmly at her comrades, but soon became concerned because she noticed their eyes widen with shock. "What? Is it that unbelievable?" Err…Violet, you just turned into a rabbit." Dawn whispered. "Oh, Cool! I'm a shape shifter!" Violet furrowed her brow in confusion. "What about you Dawn?" Shh! Dawn silenced her.

Dawn's P.O.V

Violet had just changed back from a bunny when I heard a noise. "Shh! I whispered. Did you hear that?" "No." They shrugged. Jumping up, I shot down a quail with my gun. They clapped. "Congrats, sis you have super hearing!" Stone shouted. Smiling, Violet gets up to help collect the quail when, she realizes her foot is stuck under the log she was sitting on. Augh! HELP!

Author

Panicking, Stone rushes over to help his girlfriend, but soon found the log too heavy. "Dawn! C'mon help on help me lift this log!" Rushing to his aid, Dawn grabbed the end of the log and lifted it above her head. "Whoa!" They all exclaimed. "Dawn! You have super strength!" Violet gasped.

A few hours later…

Dawn sat alone on a log by the river, thinking. I'll bet were all here to serve some very important purpose. I wonder what it is. Wonderingly, Dawn tilts her head to the stars. Suddenly a star shoots by; Dawn closes her eyes and begins to make a wish…

Dawn P.O.V

I open my eyes to an entirely different landscape, Cautiously, I began to look around. Nothing but darkness. Then, in the distance, I saw a light. Oh crap, am I…dying? The light began coming closer and, as it did, I discovered that it wasn't a light at all, it was a Mobian! "Hello, I said coolly." "Welcome." She said, embracing me. "I am Lady Starfire, your star mother." "Your my what?" "All will be explained to you in good time, but for now all you need to know is that you and five others will befall our greatest enemy, and that you posses a power 15 times more powerful than all the chaos emeralds in Mobious. Silver power." "What's that?" "You have the same powers as a chaos emerald, only 15 times greater." "Anything else?" I asked. "Yes. You are the commander of an army of stars and can bend stars to your will. Now, take these." She ordered. Handing me some clothes. It was a silver T-shirt with light pink lining and matching silver pink trimmed, bellbottomish Capri's, fingerless silver and pink gloves and tennis shoes. I was about to thank Lady Starfire when, I woke up on a log.

Author

Dawn was curious so she decided to go for a walk to find out about this chaos cave. She had already changed into her new clothes, and looked awesome in them! She had walked about a quarter mile when, she saw it! The chaos cave! It shone like a rainbow, and inside there were millions of chaos emeralds everywhere!

END

Sorry guys, that's it for this chapter, sorry about any misspellings. However, there will be someone mew in the next chapter, so get phyqued!


	4. My new friend the spy

Hi guys, I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaacccck!

Oh and I'm sorry for cutting a scene in the last chapter, Lady Starfire mentioned the chaos cave. Oooops!

My new friend the spy.

Dawn's P.O.V

It's been a week since I discovered the chaos cave, which I had told Violet and Stone about shortly afterwards. We don't think about it much, but we are keeping it a secret. I couldn't tell them about Lady Starfire, I feel that she's something I should keep to myself, but I have more important matters to attend to. Today is Stone and I's birthday! I can't believe were finely turning twelve!

Firestorm Ledge's P.O.V

I can't believe the Iron queen threatened my life, and now I have to look for new recruits for her precious army! Well, I'll find the best fighters this planet has ever seen! I've heard word that two freedom fighters have escaped from Clover kingdom. My job, to convince them to join us and if they don't, to kill them.

Author

Violet, Stone and Dawn were gathered inside the house while sitting around a chocolate and white marble cake with butter crème icing. They had just blown out the candles and were about cut the cake when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Dawn exclaimed, giggling. "Hello?" She asked while opening the door when, she was knocked to the ground.

Firestorm's P.O.V

I was walking through some unknown woods when, I saw smoke rising into the sky. Figuring smoke meant fire, I rushed to the scene. When I got there, I saw a stone cabin. Rushing up to it, I place my ear to the door and listened carefully. Inside the cabin, I heard laughing and shouting. Now that I was sure someone was home, I rapped on the door loudly. "I'll get it!" Said a muffled cry. I readied myself, and, the minute the door opened, I sprung.

Dawn's P.O.V

"Ok! Push me to the ground and break into my house! That's just fine!" I shouted. I could have handled that better, but he really pissed me off!

Author

By now, Stone and Violet had joined Dawn in the hallway by the door. "What the f*** is going on here!" Violet demanded. They all froze and stared, Violet had never cussed before, so it was very awkward. Rising from the ground, Firestorm began to introduce himself. "Greetings, I am Firestorm." "Alright, Firestorm. Dawn began dramatically. So tell us, why did you break into our house?"

Firestorm's P.O.V

I know that I'm supposed to take them captive immediately, but I had a better plan. I needed information, and I needed them to trust me, maybe I'll just stick around awhile and do a little spy work. Besides, the pink one's kind of cute. "I was hungry and smelled food." I explained, covering my behavior. "Well why didn't you say so!" The purple one remarked. "You must be starving! I'm Violet, this is Dawn and that's Stone." Stone gave a friendly wave as Dawn eyed me suspiciously. I'd better work on becoming more trusting.

Dawn's P.O.V

"I was hungry and smelled food." Oh, please! This Firestorm guy is up to something and I'm sure it's not good. He may have fooled Stone and Violet, but he's not fooling me! I sense an evil about him…he's kind of cute though…all red with orange and yellow quills with orange eyes…he reminds me of fire. Oh, well…you know what they say, keep you friends close, and your enemies closer.

Author

Violet lead Firestorm into the kitchen and gave him something to eat. "Sorry for going off like that." Violet said apologetically. "It's Okay." Firestorm retorted flashing a half smile. Stone and Violet left. Dawn walked into the kitchen and stood about three feet away with her arms crossed, as if she did not wish to associate with him. "Yes?" Firestorm asked smugly. "I don't trust you." Dawn hissed, shooting him a death glare, and if looks could kill…he'd be dead. "Noted." He said coolly, smirking. "What do you want from us?" She demanded. "I want information." Firestorm said, sitting up. "Well than, you can just finish eating your food and be on your way because you're not going to get anything from us!" "Your friends seem to trust me." "Not for long." Dawn finished, and then left. She's cute when she's upset. Firestorm thought.

"I'm telling you, Violet, we can't trust him." Dawn insisted while they were all sitting on the living room sofa. "Oh, c'mon Dawn, lighten up!" Violet argued. "He's up to something, Violet, and when I find out what it is, he's dead! Don't tell him anything, okay?" "Alright, fine." They said simultaneously.

That night…

Dawn's

Grrr…that's all I can think. Grrr…just, grrr…D*** it I hate that guy! F***** hell to him! Grrr…DIE! You B****! I was thinking these thoughts when I heard some strange whisperings. As I advanced towards the noise, I could start to understand what it was saying…it was Firestorm! Speaking into a walkie talkie! "Your Majesty…I have located some recruits for you…" I knew it! "Yes, yes, I'll do it right awa-" "Aha!" I yelled, jumping out from behind the ferns. "I knew you were up to something you bastard! Now get out of here before I throw you out! Hard." I shouted. Grabbing the walkie talkie from him and crushing it in my hands, the gem in my ponytail holder glowed slightly. "Alright Dawn, I'll go. But mark my words, this ISN'T over! You haven't seen the last of Firestorm Ledge! He declared, than ran away. Well, that's the end of our little spy problem, boy, I sure am tired, and on my birthday too. Yawning, I stumbled back into the house and went to bed.

Okay…there you have it! The end of chapter four. Oh! I forgot to mention, this is going to be a very looong story, and we've barley scratched the surface!

By guys! I'm goooooooooooonnnne!


	5. Someone trusts Shadow!

Yeah, I'm back! So what are you going to do about it! Flame me? I'm SOO scared!

Ah yes, I mixed the entire series up too, we've got all the old Sonic characters, (Sally, Nicole, Khan, Etc.) Sonic Underground, and Sonic X.

Someone trusts Shadow?

Two years later, in Metatropolis…

"We can't outrun them!" Cream shouted. "Where are Sonic, Tails and Shadow?" Amy demand, pounding a robots head. "I'm not sure Amy, I think they ran ahead to fetch the X Tornado!" Knuckles shouted over the explosions. "Well they had better get here soon or we're all in big trouble! Rouge is already out cold!" Screamed the 12 year old pink hedgehog. Up ahead, they saw three small figures approaching in an aircraft, one of them, the pilot, a 13 year old orange kitsune, on one wing of the plane, stood a black and red hedgehog of 15, and on the other wing stood the great hero himself, Sonic the hedgehog. "Don't worry guys, we can take e'm!" Sonic said as Tails drove the X Tornado towards Egg man's machine.

Author interruption

Hi guys, sorry to bother you, again, but I'm am sooo not going into a battle scene because I suck at them. Man, I am so breaking the third wall here!

Continue…

Sonic's POV

I had just narrowly avoided a shot when tails shouted, "Alright, hold on guys!" And went into a tailspin. By now, we were passing over an unknown forest when, I saw Shadow fall. We tried to save him, but it was too late, he was gone. We would send a rescue party out for him later, but right now, we had a battle to fight, so I climbed into the X Tornado and we plunged back into battle.

Shadow's POV

Great, first I was in a desperate fight against egg man and now I'm falling into a forest from a thousand feet in the air. Thinking fast, I grabbed my chaos emerald and chaos controlled to the ground safely.

Dawn's POV

Whoa…I can't believe that Stone and Violet got into such a big fight like that. I tried to resolve it, but they weren't getting any closer. I just had to get out of there, so I offered to patrol for any signs of Firestorm. I had been walking for some time now, and I'd come across my favorite spot, It's a circle of willow trees, seven to be exact just covered in flowers, sometimes I like to climb to the top of them and gaze out at the world. I call it my secret place, because no one else knows about it, and I intend to keep it that way. Now that I'm 14, my life can get pretty stressful, even the way it is now, without ant responsibilities and all I ever want is time away from everyone, which was what I was doing right now. Suddenly I stiffened, I'd heard a noise coming from my secret place, without thinking, I scurried up a willow branch as fast as I could.

Shadow's POV

Slowly, I stood up and looked around; I'd never seen or even heard of this place before. It was…weird. I was about to turn around when I was knocked to the ground by some mysterious force.

Dawn's POV

I was crouching in the tree when I saw him! Firestorm! Then, just as he was turning around, I sprung and knocked him to the ground!

"Ha! Thought you could outsmart me, you little spy! I shouted. Well too bad because I've caught you! Now prepare to be blasted to kingdom co-" I broke off when I noticed that it WASN'T Firestorm I'd knocked down. "Oh, I'm so sorry sir; I thought you were someone else." I exclaimed, trying to flush, an inability given to me due to my powers. "Who? Sonic the hedgehog, perhaps?" He questioned. He was ebony and red with a white tuft of fur on his chest, and the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen!

Shadow's POV

I've never seen anyone like her before, she had silver eyes, and she was very strong for someone of her body type, she looks like a gentle breeze could knock her over.

Author

"I'm sorry sir, but, I afraid I don't know anyone by the name of Sonic. Dawn said apologetically. I was referring to my mortal enemy, Firestorm." "Oh." Shadow mumbled. "Are you lost? How did you get here?" She started questioning him. "Your, hurt!" Dawn exclaimed, noticing his cut shoulder. "It's nothing." Shadow grunted. "Do you have a place to stay?" Dawn asked. "No" Shadow said, looking away. "You'd better come with me then; we can at least get that wound bandaged." She stood up and led Shadow back to camp.

Shadow's POV

This girl has been very kind to me after knocking me down, she must not know the same mobians I do.

Dawn's POV

"I'm Dawn Destiny by the way." I said as we walked to the cottage. "What's your name?" "Shadow. Shadow Riesling." "Nice name, I'm pleased to meet you Shadow." Shadow seems nice I'm pretty sure he's not Firestorm in disguise, and besides, something about him makes me trust him. Like a strange sense of security…

Author

As they entered the cottage, Dawn cried out. "I'm home guys!" And a vase flew just over their heads. Violet comes running in from the kitchen. "It's all your fault!" She shouted, and then slammed the door to her room. Stone walks into the room looking a bit crestfallen. "Good mourning sunshine! Happy much?" Dawn greeted him sarcastically. "Oh, hey Dawn." Stone mumbled. "I just don't see what I did wrong! All I did was ask her to pass the salt and she just explodes! What's up with that? Who's your friend?" Stone asked, noticing Shadow for the first time. "I'm Shadow Riesling." He answered. "Stone Destiny." Stone said, giving him a sort of suspicious look, but reaching out his hand to shake his anyway. "Where are you from?" Stone asked. "There will be time for questions later." Dawn said seriously. "Can't you see he's hurt?" "Right." Stone replied. "Go lie down on the couch, and Dawn will put something on that cut. I need to apologize to Violet and let her know we have a guest." Stone then proceeded to leave the room. Shadow laid down on the couch while Dawn went to fetch the medical supplies from the kitchen. When she returned, Shadow was looking at hid wound. "It doesn't look very deep, and it doesn't appear infected." She observed. "You'll be better in no time!"

Dawn's POV

It was so weird. I feel I can trust him, and that he won't ever let me down, yet we've only just met, and we're not even friends! Well, I'm going to find out just who he is. "Why are you helping me?" Shadow asked. "Because I'm pretty sure it's my fault your hurt in the first place." Dawn responded. "Now hold still, this may hurt a bit." Dawn said, rubbing some antiseptic on his wound. Shadow flinched, but said nothing. "So, were you from?" Dawn asked casually. "Metatropolis." "Oh, is it nice?" "Very." "What about this Sonic guy?" "Don't trust him, he's a faker." I flinched at the word faker. I hate guys like that. "Okay, whatever you say." He blinked in surprise. "You mean you'll take my word for it?" "Your word seems like enough, I trust you, and your judgment. Besides, why would I want to travel so far just to meet one guy to try to prove you wrong? That sounds pretty stupid to me." Dawn said, giggling. "What else can you tell me?" "Well…" Shadow revises his story from beginning to where he is now. "What about you?" Shadow asked after he ended his story. "Well, my twin brother Stone and I escaped during a battle in Clover kingdom, then we escaped to the woods where we met Violet, Stone's girlfriend and my only friend. Then we discovered our powers and met an evil spy named Firestorm who's working for the iron queen. He has sworn vengeance and will return the end." I took a little bow then packed up my stuff. "So, you and your brother are the escapees from Clover kingdom?" "Yep."

Shadow's POV

I couldn't believe it…I found them! The escapees! Now to get them to Mobious! "You won't believe this but…everyone in Mobious is looking for you! Your part of a prophesy!" "Believe me Shadow, after what I've been through, I'd believe anything! Can Stone and Violet come too?" She asked. "Sure." I replied. After everyone was gathered together, I took out my chaos emerald and was about to yell the magic words when, the signal was disrupted by Dawn's hair band! "Something wrong Shadow?" She asked. "Your hair band, it's blocking the signal!" "Fine then, I'll do it!" She said. Then shouted, "STAR CONTROL MOBATROPOLIS!" "What the…?" I began. But we were soon covered in silver light and I was left in a state of confusion. Why didn't she say Chaos Control?

END? No! Just this chapter. Or is it? MUHAHAHA! It is. And yes, I am a Sonamy fan, maybe I haven't brought it up yet, but it'll be there. It took me a while to realize it but I am. First it was sonamy, then shadamy, manamy, shadamy, sonamy, knuxamy, tailsamy, silvamy, and then finely, sonamy. If you are a fan of another pairing, then too bad because sonamy will kill your flames with its awesomeness. P.S. I only choose sonamy because I OOCd them. Otherwise, I would have let you guys pick the pairings…here's the pairings anyways. Sonamy, Knuxouge, CreamxCharmy, Silvaze, JetxWave, Khasall, AntBunn, ScorFio, Manina, Bartonia, Tails Cosmo, Stone Violet, and Shadawn!

Adios!


	6. Into Metatropolis

Olay! LOL. Now today I'm going to let Silver do the talking. Isn't that right Silver?

Amy: That's right Younix!

Me: What the…Amy, what are you doing here!

Amy: Silver had to take a pee, so I'm here to substitute for him!

Me: Amy, I don't like you, other fanficonairs don't like you, practically no one likes you except Silver and Sega, now get out!

Amy: Why doesn't anyone like me?

Me: Because, unlike Sonic, or my OCs, you're always so serious! You never look at the little things that make life worth living…plus, you're obsessed with Sonic, and you have anger issues.

Amy: I do not have anger issues, and I'm not obsessed!*raises hammer*

Me: GET OUT!

Amy: Fine!*leaves*

Silver: Wait Amy, come back, we can have lunch sometime!

Me: Silver!

Silver: Yes?

Me: say your lines.

Silver: R&R no flames please enjoy the story characters belong to Sega accept for OCs. Let the story continue!

Into Metatropolis.

Author

Before they knew it, they were in a hustling, bustling city surrounded by buildings. "Wow, Shadow! This is were you live? It's amazing!" Dawn gaped. "Well, not exactly…" Shadow began. "Wow sis! Good job! That was only your third time transporting too!" Stone congratulated. "Yeah, thanks bro! It was nothing really." "So Shadow, if you don't live here, where do you live?" "I'll show you." Shadow said. "Follow me." Shadow leads them to the knothole where everyone was gathered accept Sonic, Blaze and Knuckles. "Sonic, your back!" Amy exclaimed, running towards him. "Oh, it's only you, Shadow." "Hey Shadow, glad to see you made it back, who are your friends?" Silver asked. "Before we start introductions, is everyone here?" Shadow asked. "Sonic went for a run, Knuckles is at the dry cleaners, and Blaze went somewhere to practice her powers." Rouge answered. "Otherwise, everyone is here." Just then, Sonic came into the room, closely followed by Knuckles and Blaze. "Thanks for taking my clothes to the drycleaners Knucky." Rouge said. "Don't call me Knucky!" Knuckles demanded. "Anyways, now that we're all here, we can introduce our guests." Shadow said.

Sonic's POV

I had just got back from a run, when I noticed that something was different about Amy, she was standing next to Shadow. Perhaps she hadn't gotten those glasses she needed after all. "Hey, Ames?" I asked, poking her in the back. "Huh?" She replied, turning around. "Hey, wait a minute! You're not Amy!" "No, I'm sorry sir, you must be mistaken." She began. "My name is Dawn, and you are…?" The question made me snap out of the hot girl's charms. "S-Sonic." I stammered. "Nice to meet you…Sonic."

Dawn's POV

If this Sonic guy is the way Shadow says he is, I'd better not hang around too much.

Author

About 10 minutes later, they were all gathered around the stage. (You know, the stage were they announce new freedom fighters. It's in the comics.) "Attention everyone!" Shadow began. "I have brought you the Clover kingdom escapees, plus one. May I present to you, Stone and Dawn Destiny of the Clover Kingdom, and Violet Ivanfield!" The audience cheered. "Now, we may begin further introduction…starting with Stone.

Stone's POV

"H-hi everyone." I began. I must have been blushing like crazy. "Hi, Sonic!" Some girl called. I ignored her. And sweat dropped. "My name is Stone Destiny, and I've come from Clover Kingdom. This means I have both fighting and survival skills…I also have powers that I received during my time in the woods. I can move things with my mind and I have the power of telepathy. Thank you." "By the power vested in the freedom fighters, we welcome you as a full member of our team." Shadow said.

Dawn's POV

OMG…Sonic won't stop staring at me! It's making me very uncomfortable. He's supposed to be watching Violet! It is her turn after all…

Violet's POV

"Hello everyone I'm Violet I like science and math I ran away from an orphanage when I was 7 and lived in the woods ever since Stone is my boyfriend and Dawn is my best friend and I am a shape shifter thank you. *Gasp* I gasped. I was sure glad I got THAT over with.

Dawn's POV

"Thank you, and welcome Violet." Shadow greeted. I guess it's my turn now. "Hello, everyone, by now you all probably know that I am Dawn Destiny, so I'll get on with it and tell you what you don't know. For starters, Stone and I are twins and we are the heirs to the throne of Clover Kingdom. Than there's the traditions…like there are 8 levels of battle education, I was a level seven. AND that royalty started training when they were 1. I was the highest in my class for all 7 levels. Another tradition is that every child in the Kingdom must have a suitor selected by age 3 and are given 6 month boy\girlfriend relationship, then, if all goes well, they are engaged until they wed at age 22. Like Stone and Violet, I also have powers, such as supreme hearing, strength and-" I broke off. I'd just spotted someone I knew VERY well. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old boyfriend Scourge."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ha ha fooled you!

Not.

Yes, I am leaving you on a cliffhanger.

No, I do not like flames.

Yes, I do like reviews.

AND…I'm holding a Secret competition.

All you have to do is be the first to put my favorite word in a good review a you will win a special prize!

Toro!


	7. Eggman gets pwned

Konnichiwa! That's hello in Japanese! I shouldn't be so formal though…Any ways, I don't have a winner for the special prize so…no one gets to find out what it is! MUA-HA-HA-HA! Sorry. Moving on, this is going to be a REALLY long chapter, so hang tight!

Scourge's ex-girlfriend

Dawn's POV

"So Scourge, you never got around to telling me why you left me now did you?" I began, glaring at him. Scourge swallowed nervously. "H-hey Dawn, long time no see eh?" "Oh, shut-up!" I snapped. "I would have understood if you didn't want me anymore, but if you'd waited a while longer before you left me, then, I wouldn't be engaged to the WORST MAN ON THE PLANET!" Around the room, everyone gasped. Except for Violet a Stone, who knew, and Shadow, who didn't care, just seemed mildly surprised.

Author

"Yes, I'm engaged," Dawn proclaimed, "but I wouldn't be if THIS little idiot had stayed around one more year!" "Well excuse me princess!" Scourge protested, "but you we're about to end it anyway weren't you?" "But-" Dawn began. "Weren't you!" "Alright, yes, I was going to end it, but that's beside the point, I know you fell in love with someone else, but, how could you forget the plan?" "The plan!" everyone asked in unison. "Allow me to explain." Dawn answered, turning to her audience. "Scourge and I met when he was a second year and I was a third in battle training, he was selected as my apprentice. We were always training together, even outside of classes. Everything he knows, he learned from me. We quickly became very good friends. After about a year, my parents told me who it was I was to be engaged to, I agreed to meet him and soon found out I hated his guts! After wards, the grasshopper and I made a plan; to pretend that we're in love so that I won't be engaged to this guy." Moving on, anyways, that was the plan, and it would have worked if grasshopper hadn't run off. "I said I was sorry!" Scourge protested. "Whatever." Dawn mumbled.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion coming from outside the knothole. Instinctively, everyone scrambled outside to see what the commotion was. There, standing in all its metallic glory, was a giant robotic machine.

Dawn's POV

What the hell! Fatso is such a freaking retard! He just comes out of nowhere and destroys the peace. I look around at everyone fighting. They were doing a good job but…I was just ready to end this battle right now. I walk casually under the robot, grab it by the leg and flip it over, just as easily as flipping a dead leaf. When egghead emerged, I decided to have a little fun with him. "Who could have possibly…" he looked from Mobian to Mobian, trying to figure out which one did it. Slowly and nervously, they all began pointing at me. "Her? Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please! Look at her, she's weak and pathetic!" "Shut-up!" I mumbled. "What?" "Shut-up. Stop being such an idiot and go die already. In fact, I can't think of a single thing on this planet that actually likes you, we all resent your presence and your voice is nothing but a knife stabbing our brains, so just shut-up already!" "By now, egg butt was in a major sweat drop mode and everyone was staring at me. "I-I'm not s-scared of y-you…!" Eggman stammered. "Well I don't have time for this! I'm out of here! Who are you anyway?" "Just call me your worst nightmare." I answered, then transported. After I left, Eggman disappeared and everyone got back to their everyday tasks. I was just about to transport back to the cottage in the woods, when, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. "Hey." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Shadow standing behind me. "Oh hey Shadow." I said. "Why did you stand up to Egg man like that? You really pissed him off! No one's ever stood up to him like that before, how could you lift that entire robot with one hand! Everybody's freaking out!" "I know but, I really hate Egg man more than anything, he killed my mother! As for that robot thing, I did have to use some of my star power, or else I couldn't have done it." "I think you'd better explain." Shadow answered.

OMG! What's going to happen next?

I know I said this chapter would be long but, I'm lazy!

Goodbye! That's goodbye in English!


	8. The Whole Truth

Hey guys, it's been…a while huh? Congrats to raven54 for winning the contest! You get to be in the story!

I only own the OCs. The rest belongs to SEGA.

On with the story!

The Whole Truth

Dawn's P.O.V

I sighed and looked at Shadow. Just as I was about to say something, Sonic ran up and patted me hard on the back. I flinched as the sharp pain shot though my body. I looked over to Shadow in apology, and saw only cold disregard. I noticed that he was thinking about something, and by the look on his face, it was probably my vulnerability to pain, despite my strength. Hey, no one's perfect, right?

Shadow's P.O.V

Dawn appears to have strength in physical attacks, but is still easily hurt when faced in direct attacks. Interesting.

Dawn's

"Wow, Dawn, your super strong! I'm sure glad you're on our side!" Sonic exclaimed, flashing a smile. Maybe…he's not so bad. Whoa! What am I saying! Shadow told me he was a fake, so he's got to be! Shaking away the thought as if it were a cobweb, I turned to Sonic. "Thanks Sonic!" I replied, mirroring the smile.

Sonic's

"C'mon, then, lets head back to H.Q. All this standing around is getting me antsy!" Without thinking, I grabbed her hand to drag her along, but she flinched away. I guess the only dude's hand she's ever held was her brother's…and…her fiancé's. "Okay, fine, see you there then, but I want to hear all about your fiancé when you get back!" I shouted as I ran off.

Dawn's

Sonic sure is weird. Why the hell would he want to hear about my fiancé? I mean, he's just the worst Mobian in existence! I tuned around to apologize to Shadow, but he was already gone. I guess when Sonic showed up, he decided the conversation was over and left. I turned to leave, when I saw a plant (?) Mobian approaching me. I sneezed when I realized she was wearing flowers…or were they attached to her? I don't know. "Hi, I'm Cosmo Flower, you're Dawn, correct?" I returned the greeting with a sneeze. "Excuse you! What's the matter? Allergies?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah," I sniffed. "I'm sorta…allergic to roses. "Oh, okay then," and with that, Cosmo took the Roses out of her hair. I don't trust her, but I hope I can learn to.

Author's

Dawn retuned to H.Q. to find in was in chaos. Apparently, Amy was flirting with stone thinking he was Sonic, causing Violet to get super jealous, and start an all out cat-fight! Finally, Dawn stepped in and stopped it, explaining to Violet that it was just a misunderstanding and that she shouldn't be so possessive anyway because Stone loves her no matter what.

Dawn's

"Now that that's over with, we never finished the introductions," blurted a young orange kitsune. "Oh! That's right!" Violet exclaimed, face palming. "Stone, I was wondering, do you have a fiancé too?" She asked, turning to him. "Well, I was engaged to this nice girl named Ginger, but, she got a sex change, so… the arrangement was immediately broken." He shrugged. "What about your betrothed, Dawn?" Sonic asked, sliding up to me and attempting to hold my hand. Why does he INSIST on doing that? I hope I'm not getting the wrong signal or anything, but…does Sonic…LIKE me? That poor Amy chic he had mistaken me for would he furious! Is he still mistaking me for Amy? Is that even possible? What if- "um, Dawn?" Sonic's awkward statement interrupted my interpersonal thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I was umm…" I was about to come up with something to say when a mysterious force bowled me over. "Well, well, well, long time no see Dawn. Miss me?" I looked up to see one face I'd hoped never to see again. "Hello, Firestorm." I hissed, my eyes flashing angrily.

Shadow's

Firestorm huh? This must be the guy Dawn was talking about being her mortal enemy. I wonder if he is her fiancé. Perhaps they had gotten into a really bad quarrel of some sort. Not that I should care or anything, but I do feel that I'm somehow involved in this.

This will not end well.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I have at last returned!

Yes my fans, after some terrible technical difficulties (and lack of motivation) I have at last retuned to finish this story! And now, ladies and gentlemen and other…...Goodbyes. XD


	9. An Akward Confrontation

-And the story continues!

Chapter 9

An awkward confrontation

Dawn

"What are _you _doing here, Firestorm!" I demanded. "I was in the neighborhood, so, I thought I would stop by." He replied casually. "Have you given any thought to my offer? It's awful rude to keep a fellow waiting." His question caught me slightly off guard and I began to think back to the day he confessed his feelings for me. It's obvious our rivalry is merely one-sided. "I'll say it once and I'll say it again, I don't want to be your girlfriend!" Firestorm slowly shook his head from side to side. "That's a darn shame, Dawn, and here I had my hopes up. Anyway, I'm not just here for you."

Firestorm

"When the Iron Queen was defeated, I was left unemployed, so, I've come to join the freedom fighters." "How do we know you're not just working for Egghead?" Dawn spat accusingly. "Things change, Dawn, I'm not like I used to be. I'm…different." "Not everyone changes." Dawn replied remorsefully. "Some Mobians can't ever change. Anyway, I suppose you can join us, but I've got my eye on you."

Shadow

Their relationship appears to be some sort of one-sided rivalry. It doesn't seem like they were ever engaged, so I guess he's not her fiancé after all. Dawn mentioned the Iron Queen, so I guess he used to work for her. Then why did she allow him to join us? Did she perchance want to test him? Or maybe she just wasn't thinking clearly. Oh well, I couldn't care less, I'm going on a ride. As I hop onto my motorcycle, I glance back just in time to see dawn punch Firestorm in the face.

Dawn

It's infuriating to think I let him join the freedom fighters, but we always need the extra help. Besides, I need to test him to see if he's really changed. If he has, there's a slim chance we could actually be friends.

Sonic

"Hey Dawn!" I shouted cheerily, waving to her. "Oh hey Sonic." "Ever been to town?" "Not exactly…" "You want to go get a bite to eat?" "Okay, sure, sounds fun, lets go!" That's at least how imagined out conversation would go, but the when I went to talk to her, it was fairly obvious she was too busy practicing her fighting moves to talk. Just as I was about to leave, she called out "Hey Sonic!" I tuned around, "yeah?" "Know a good place to get a bite to eat?" "Yeah." Do you…think you could take me there?" "Yeah!" I couldn't believe it! She wanted to go out to eat! With me! Faster than you could blink, I picked her up in my arms and started running towards town.

Dawn

It felt really great, feel of the wind flowing though my fur. It was so exhilarating; I couldn't help but smile, despite myself. I glance up at Sonic, feeling only slightly confused as to why he just picked me up and started running. "What are you doing, Sonic?" I asked. "Oops, sorry, I usually carry people places. It's faster that way." "Oh." "anyways," he said, "we're here." He puts me down and we walk into the restaurant.

Shadow

I was just out enjoying a nice, quiet ride, when who do I see? Dawn. With Sonic. At a restaurant. What. The. Hell. I warned her about him, I specifically said to stay as far the frick away from him as possible. And what does she do? Goes on a _date _with him. Of course this has to be stopped immediately. As I get off my bike, I begin to ponder why the heck I give a crap about Dawn's social life anyway.

Dawn

Our waitress (a jet-black furred hedgehog named Raven) had just left, when, shadow stormed into the restaurant. "What's going on here?" He demanded. "Oh hey Shadow!" I replied. "What are you doing here? Pull up a seat! What would you like?" "Um, Dawn, I don't think that's such a good ide-" Sonic began, but was interrupted by Shadow staring intently into my eyes. "Tell me, Dawn," Shadow started, finally pulling up a seat. "What do you see when you look at Sonic?" Okay! This is getting awkward. Suddenly Sonic is the center of this conversation. "I-I guess I see a blue furred hedgehog that can run really fast…" I trailed off. Shadow certainly has been acting strange today. "It's not like we're on a _date _or something! I was hungry, Sonic was there, I asked him to show me a place to eat!" After I said that, Shadow slowly narrowed his eyes, got on his motorcycle, and drove away.

To be continued maybe.


	10. The Chaos Cave

The Chaos Cave

Dawn

I opened my eyes to the familiar wooden walls of our cabin. I'm very thankful to the Freedom Fighters for letting us stay at the cabin instead of the HQ, unlike Firestorm, who's under surveillance. Yawning, I stretch and head into the kitchen. Yesterday was hectic, so I certainly hope we can get some peace. After breakfast, I say goodbye to Violet and Stone and head out. I'm glad they managed to settle their disagreement. As I make my way to my secret place, pondering. When I arrived at the clearing, I was surprised to see Shadow there, leaning against one of the trees. "Hello, Dawn." He said coolly. "Hey Shadow, didn't expect to see you here. What's up?" "Nothing, can't I just visit an associate every now and then?" Associate. For most people, that would hurt, but Shadow calls all his friends associates. "Don't give me that. There must be some reason you're here." I retorted. Shadow sighed, and then walked up till he was only about three inches from my face, and said: "Stay away from Sonic. He's bad news. He may seem nice, or that he might like you, but he always has an ulterior motive." I didn't move an inch. "You think I trust him? Hah! I was hungry, and he was the only one around, so I asked him to take me. And guess what else? You were totally right! He's a faker! He wasn't interested in trust, or friendship, or even "Association," he just wanted to get in my pants! Do you want to know what he did after you left? He called you a faker, and then he got all touchy, feely on me. So you want to know what I did? I beat him up, and then I told him, I he ever tried something like that again, He would wake up in the hospital!"

Shadow

I was a bit shocked. I thought she'd fallen for him like all those other girls do. "What, don't tell me you thought I _liked _him or something, some of the other girls might like him, but, he's not exactly my type, Shadow." "What is your type then, Dawn?" I asked for some stupid reason. "Oh you know, the-um-the-oh, why do you care anyway?" Why indeed? I was about to come up with a good response when- "Come with me, Shadow, I want to show you something." "What is it?" I asked. She smirked, "You'll see when we get there." About fifteen minuets later, we arrived at a large, sparkly cave. "What is this place?" "This, my fine ebony friend, is the Chaos Cave." "The…Chaos Cave?" "Correct." "What's in it?" "Chaos Emeralds of course!" "But, there are only seven Chaos Emeralds." "That's what you think! There are tens of thousands of tiny Chaos Emeralds in here! And the best part? Stone, Violet and I are the only ones who know about it." I was in awe. Tens of thousands of Chaos Emeralds were in there. "Of course, there isn't much they can do individually, without combining several of them." "I see," was all I could say.

Dawn

As we began making out way to the house, Shadow suddenly stopped. Just as he did, I began to sense an odd presence, and stopped as well. "Who's there?" Shadow demanded. We both stood there awkwardly for a good fifteen minuets, then, we saw something peer over at us from the side of a tree. "It's a chao!" I exclaimed. "I used to have one when I was little. His name was wispy…." I paused to pick the Chao up. "And I think I'll call you Sunset." She was mostly yellow with a hint of orange at the top. Shadow just stared indifferently, I guess he really doesn't care. "Do you want to hold her?" Why did I ask such a stupid question? "I…guess…" Shadow responded, to my surprise. I carefully handed him Sunset, she seemed…intrigued, but quickly began to squirm around. "I think she likes you!" I giggled. Shadow was getting uncomfortable, so he gave her back to me. I decided to make small talk. "So Shadow," I began, "ever notice how sometimes Amy gets all freaked out and nervous when she holds Sonic's hand?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Don't you think that's rather silly? I mean, come on, it's a hand." "But she likes him, so it's different." "Oh, I see. Hey Shadow?" "Yes?" "Have you ever been in love with someone?" Shadow got all quiet and just began staring straight ahead, and for a moment I began to wonder if I'd asked too much, when he said "Once, a very long time ago, and not in the way you think. Her name was Maria." "What happened to her?" "She died." "Oh. I'm so sorry." Shadow glanced back at me, giving me a sad, beautiful smile. "What was it like, being in love?" "It's like you see that someone you love, and you know you'd do anything for them." I suddenly stopped. "Shadow, I think I-" but I was cut short by a horrible scream. I quickly let go of Shadow's hand and began running toward to sound. "You monster!" I heard Violet shriek. "Who are you? How did you get here?" We had rushed in upon Violet, and to my surprise, Ginger. "Ginger? What are you doing here? Why aren't you a man?" Ginger looked over at me with relief in her/his(?) eyes, we were training partners in class four. "Dawn! I'm so glad you're here! Can you please tell this nutcase I'm not doing any harm?" "Polite as ever, Ginger, but I need you to explain something, are you still a girl?" "Yes, I am, the rumor that I got a sex change was nothing but a hoax so that I wouldn't have to marry Stone." "Oh, but what are you doing here?" I asked. "I recently joined the freedom fighters, and sonic sent me to check up on you." "Why is everybody joining the FF all of a sudden?" "Actually, we get new members all the time. Just last week we got a hedgehog named Raven." "The waitress? No way! I never would have guessed." "Anyway, I got to get going, see you, oh, and tell your brother I said hey, alright?" "Alright, se you later." As Ginger ran away, Shadow turned to face me. "I suppose I'd better get going too." "Okay, great seeing you, feel free to drop bye anytime." As Shadow turned to leave, he looked back and said, "Thank you, for listening to my story." I gave him a half smile and said back "no prob," and with that, he sped off.

Shadow

I don't know why I told her my story about Maria, I guess it's because, When I'm with her, I feel, relaxed, like I can be myself. It's sort of like how I felt with Maria, but, not quite. There's something…different, but not in a bad way.

Auf wiedersehen!


	11. Wandering And Wondering

He-ey! I 3 summer!

Wandering and Wondering

Dawn

That night, as I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling, I thought about what Shadow and I discussed in the woods. It made me come to realize that, Stone and Violet are both very important to me. I…don't know where I'd be without them. I love them, they're my family. They're all I've had for a long time, all I've ever needed. I'd do anything for them. I gently stroked sunset's fur as I thought about something I didn't know until this point. I loved my terrible fiancé.

Stone

Over the last couple of days, I've decided it's okay to trust Shadow, he's a friend of Dawn's, so really, how bad can he be? Dawn hasn't been able to fully trust _anyone _accept me and eventually Violet since the fiancé incident.

Dawn

That morning I got up before it was light out. I needed to be alone for awhile. Putting up my hair, I left a note for Stone and walked out. I stared up at the sky as I walked, and stopped when I realized I'd arrived at my secret place. Shadow wasn't there, (not that I expected him to be) but that was fine. I sat on a low hanging branch and began to think. I suddenly realized I was angry. Terribly, terribly angry, at myself for being so stupid as to ever have loved such a terrible man. The more I thought about it, the more helpless and angry I became. Then, I remembered how kind he used to be, and daring. He was always so nice to me, calling me the love of his life. That was before he changed, before he became evil. He still held the same feelings for be, but he wasn't as gentle and nice. All he wanted was power. He wanted to marry me to have the throne. No doubt he would abuse his power as king and cause the kingdom's self-demise. He was even willing to ally with the enemy! I shook my head. I've been thinking too much. I hoped off the branch and teleported to the city.

Stone

"Sonic, Amy, Silver! Have you seen Dawn?" I had been wandering the city for about an hour for her. How could she do this? We had training today! "Nope, sorry. Why? Is she missing?" Sonic answered. "You bet she is, she wandered off without telling anyone! Just look at this note she left. Dear Stone and Violet: I'm going out for a while, if I don't come back in a year, I'm either dead or decided not to come back. Don't bother looking for me, because it's most likely neither of those things will happen." "That's unbelievable! We'll help you look for her!" Silver offered. "We'd really appreciate that, thanks!" Violet exclaimed.

Dawn

I stopped walking at an old abandoned warehouse. I don't know why I was there, I guess I just wanted something to do.

H-hi there. I-I'm the a-author of this s-story a-and you p-probably r-read this like I w-was st-stuttering shyly.


End file.
